I've Just Seen A Face
by calin-durus
Summary: I've been alone and I have missed things and kept out of sight, But other girls were never quite like this" Will the quite coffee store manager makes his move? AH/AU Oneshot. M for Language


**Disclaimer:**_ Sadly I do not own Jasper and Alice, All I own is a "I want Alice to make me sparkle" and a Jasper pin, as well as a team Jalice bear. *huggles bear*_

**A/N:** _This little one shot is dedicated to my dear friend and first OMS fangirl, contygoldbarg. This was her secret Santa gift from me, featuring the requested Jalice Fluffy to a Beatles song that is Jalice to her. I hope you all enjoy this as much as she did! Thank you to Betham for beta'ing this for me and to Robs for helping me create the perfect Jasper for Conty and giving him an Alice. Enough blabbing from me.... Enjoy..._

**

* * *

I've Just Seen A Face**

**********

It was my day off, but I still found myself at my usual table in the warm Starbucks; pretending I didn't care about the gossip that was swirling around me - the girls who were talking about which guy had the biggest dick or which party they were going to tonight. It was disgusting, but, sadly, I was rather intrigued by it all, a small portion of me wanted to be like my peers: carefree, irresponsible, social. But a bigger part of me just wanted to get my degree and be done with the drama that seemed to surround you no matter where you were.

Yeah, I'm a loner. But I was happy. Why wouldn't I be happy? I was on the verge of graduating with a Bachelors in Science and moving on to get my Masters in Genetics. I was manager of the very store I was now sitting in, my staff liked me, and the big-wigs in Seattle did, as well.

I had charm, I just didn't use it often.

I heard the chime of the door opening, felt the cool air that foretold the coming snow, and instinctively looked over my shoulder to see what customers were coming in. I recognized the group, they were regulars here. As were most of the Harvard kids that come through those very doors.

Getting fed up with the current playlist my iPod was playing, I turned my Beatles playlist on. What can I say, the boys across the pond were easier to deal with when studying Mendel's laws; dominant and recessive genes aren't all that enthralling and without the right tunes, you may fall prey to trying to study via osmosis.

I glanced down at my Netbook to see the current chart I was doing_,_ based on the parental information, before glancing back up. Why I looked up, I don't know, honestly. There was this pull inside of me that made me look up. And when I did, I felt as if the wind had been knocked out of me when my gaze met hers. Her eyes were hazel, but not hazel in the most common sense, they were green with a brown star-burst in the center. I wondered briefly if it was a genetic mutation that one of her parents had as well, but then the smile that lit up her face brought all my scientific thoughts to a halt.

I smiled in response to hers, entranced by her angelic beauty, and watched as she seemed to dance across the shop to the counter, laughing and talking with the group she was with. How poetic that Paul McCartney seemed to know what I was feeling at this moment.

She turned to lean against the counter, looking in my direction. I smiled wider, knowing that she was looking at me. That's when I got sight of her shirt. She too, was a fan of The Beatles. She bit into her bottom lip and ran a hand through her short black hair, mussing it a bit, before turning back to her friends.

Every cell in my body was like live wire, as if something was calling to it and telling it to respond. I swallowed hard as my eyes drifted down to her hips, their gentle sway seeming to entrance me in some sort of weird lust-induced contemplation on how well her hips would move when and if she were ever mounted on top of me.

I watched her move to wait for whatever caffeinated beverage she ordered, leaning casually against the barrista's counter, seeming to stretch her hamstrings out as she would casually glance in my direction and bite her lip in an alluring manner.

I tilted my head slightly, wondering if her glances were really aimed at me or some jock that was at one of the surrounding tables. I casually looked around, only to realize that I was sitting at my usual table, a _corner_ table.

_Jesus, Jasper, you're a rocket scientist_, I berated myself.

Okay, so she is definitely looking at me. Now what? Do I go over and talk to her? Well hell, if I was working I could pull the "Hi, I'm Jasper. Is everything going to your liking?" manager spiel. Damn, I really should have paid attention to Peter in high school. Not like Peter was much of a ladies man, but when it came to Charlotte, he knew exactly what to do and say to sweep her off her feet.

I shook my head of my thoughts; great time to think about my old buddy, when a fricken angel is giving me _that_ look.

The kind of look that seemed to be screaming, 'please, for the love of all that is holy, come up and do all the things your mother told you were ungentlemanly to me', while rocking back and forth, her chest rising and falling rapidly, only stopping to laugh at the right moment with her friends or say something to the group.

_Dear God, why am I still sitting here like a nerd?_ I thought, as the sound of her laugh floated throughout the store, seeming to blend in with the company approved holiday Jazz music.

_Wait, when did I stop listening to my iPod?_ I looked down quickly to realize I had shut it off. I started to work up the courage to talk to her as I slipped the player into my bag.

I looked up, only to notice that the group she was part of had all received their drinks, and were now making their way out of the store. She was lingering a little, walking purposefully slow towards the doors, looking straight ahead until she was about two feet away from me - at which point she gave me a sexy half smile and a rather throaty "Hey," before catching up with her friends.

So I missed my window today, no big deal. I knew that she'd be back; at least, her group of friends would be, and with any luck she would be, too.

Deciding that there was no way I was going to be able to focus on whether or not John and Sally Doe would have blond-haired children, or if all would have mom and dad's brunette coloring, I called it a day and packed my things up to go back to my apartment, suddenly very anxious for the next day.

-------

As expected, the snow came in full force, making the store even busier then usual. I, of course, had a ton of paperwork to finish for Corporate so my staff could get paid, as well as have other things the store.

I took my glasses off and pinched the bridge of my nose, feeling the warning signs that a tension headache was fast approaching.

I could see one of the girls on staff heading my way, and I tried not to groan aloud when I realized it was Jessica Stanley.

"Hey, Jasper, here's your coffee," she said, placing the coffee on the table.

I smiled as I loosened my tie. "Thanks, Jess."

"So, lots of work, huh?" she asked, glancing at the orders I had to fill out.

"Yeah, don't want the Green Tea frap crisis we had last year," I joked, making her grimace. "So, don't you think you should go help Ben out?" I asked, raising my eyebrow up at her.

"Oh yeah, I was making sure our boss was caffeinated properly." she said, before turning on her heel. _Thank God she stopped hitting on me_, I thought, as I put my glasses back on.

I heard the all-too-normal sound of the door jingle and sighed as I instinctively looked over my shoulder to see how many customers the snow was bringing in this time, only to see that it was a solitary soul. She was dressed in impossibly tight pants, and a sweater that seemed to be more for show than actual warmth. I was fairly sure most women would face-plant if they hit ice wearing the boots she had on. I shook my head at the woman's attitude of putting style before personal safety, until I looked up to see her face.

Short, choppy black hair, enchanting eyes, seductive smile; it was the woman from yesterday, and quite suddenly I wasn't damning her fashion choices. Instead, half of me was appreciating how she seemed to know exactly how to dress her body to make you wonder what was beneath the clothing, and the other half was damning the fact she was wearing clothing at all.

_Christ, just because she let you undress her in your dream, doesn't mean you can do it in reality, Jasper_. I thought, wanting to slap myself for being like every other testosterone-driven male here.

She sashayed up to the counter, her petite form dancing towards it almost effortlessly. After a minute, Jessica reluctantly helped her, and then I noticed that the girl was blowing on her hands and rubbing them together as a means of warming them up.

I shook my head and straightened my tie before making my way up to the counter.

"You know, gloves would be beneficial in the New England winters," I joked, as I handed Ben the clipboard with the next two weeks' schedule on it.

She furrowed her eyebrows for a moment before she responded, "I left them in my car."

"I meant no offense, ma'am," I apologized for some odd reason, and held my hand out. "I'm Jasper."

She looked at my hand for a moment before taking it. "Alice," she returned.

_Good lord, her hands are cold!_ My brain screamed internally; and, naturally, I started to think of ways to warm her up. "Pleasure to meet you, Alice. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." _Pussy_, my brain screamed at me, as I let go of her and headed behind the counter. "Alice, do you have your receipt, by chance?"

"Um... yeah..." she pulled a crumpled slip from her pocket to show it to me, while looking at me with a slightly confused expression. I took it from her and smiled, as I used my key card to access the managers system at the register. Yeah, this isn't the most traditional way to buy someone coffee, but it works.

I head someone scoff from behind my shoulder, and I looked to see Jessica glaring at Alice.

"Jess, be nice." I hissed at her.

"You shouldn't do that, Jasper, she's gonna think you'll always give her free coffee," she spat. "And what makes her so special?"

"Take your break, _now_." I told her quickly, before handing Alice her money back. "Your coffee and brownie are on me." I smiled at her.

"Thanks," she smiled back, carefully opening her purse and sorting her money as she spoke. "You really didn't have to do that you know... especially since it made your girlfriend mad at you."

I heard Ben snort in laughter from my left. I just shook my head. "I wanted to, and she's not my girlfriend."

"Oh," she looked up at me and gave me a rather sly smile, "Thank you, then." I think I may have been hearing things, but her voice had taken on a rather husky edge. I bit my lip as I quickly wrote my phone number on her receipt, before handing it back to her.

"Any time."

She smiled at me as Ben handed her the coffee and brownie, thanking him politely as she walked over to a table - the one where I had previously been sitting, to be exact - and sat down. She pulled a netbook out of her rather large bag, then started typing away on it, most likely working on homework since she had a book opened next to her.

"Look at that, you finally got a girl to pay attention to you that ain't Jess," Ben joked, hitting me in the arm. I smiled stupidly in the direction of Alice. "Dude, what are you doing standing here?" he asked me. I laughed and shook my head.

"I need to go in the office for a minute, can you keep an eye out?" Ben nodded, then shook his head at me. He shouldn't judge me, I had just taken a huge leap.

I went into the back office, looking for the applications that we collected over the past week or so. Rumor had it that they were looking at expanding my store, so I needed to not only get an assistant, but hire and train at least four more people after the Christmas holiday.

_Oh joy._

I heard my phone go off and then felt it vibrate in my pocket. Weird, people normally don't call me while I'm at work. I pulled the phone and looked at it; a number I didn't recognize had sent me a text. I opened it.

_Thinking about me? ~A,_ it read.

I smiled at the phone and typed my response back, _Honestly, you've been on my mind since yesterday ~J _

My pocket vibrated again, _awww, that made me smile ~ A.  
_  
I laughed slightly and answered her back. _Damn I missed it? ~J. _I found the documents I was looking for, and started to collect them to leave the office.

_I'll smile for you any time ~A._ Then, a few seconds later, my pocket vibrated again_, God that was cheesy, sorry ~ A._

_No worries, it's better then abusing managerial perks to buy a girl coffee ;-) ~J_, I sent back, in hopes to make her feel better.

_Well, maybe you should buy me something else without abusing your privileges, like dinner? ~A_.

That I could do. _How about I do one better and cook you dinner? ~J_, I asked, remembering my mother saying something about ladies liking men that could cook.

_You can cook? ~ A_

_Don't sound surprised ~J_

_Marry me? ;)_ ~ A

_  
Only if you answer correctly, which is better mini or reg. marshmallows in your cocoa? ~J, _I asked her as I left the office. I looked over at the table to see her reaction when the text went through. She smiled, looking at her phone as her fingers raced over the buttons.

_Mini of course ~ A._

_Match made in heaven, we'll have marital bliss! ;-) ~J _

She smiled at her phone as she responded._ Just never expect me to cook :-* ~ A_

I chuckled slightly before taking my seat again, her hazel eyes looking up at me. "We have a deal, then," I teased, smiling at her. I glanced over at her book quickly before returning my gaze to hers. "What are you studying?"

"Uh," her cheeks got slightly red, "human sexuality."

I felt my eyebrows jump up at that. "Really? That's an interesting choice. Why that one?"

"I'm a psych major," she blushed again. "It was pertinent to what I plan on doing with my career."

I nodded, "That makes sense."

She shifted in her seat some, "So, when are you planning on cooking me dinner?"

"Well..." I looked out the window to see the sky darkening. "I could make you something tonight, if you want to brave the incoming storm."

"But what will I do if we get snowed in?"

_Shit, never thought of that._ "Well... honestly, I don't know." I admitted shyly. _I do have two bedrooms so you would have somewhere to stay..._

She laughed a little, then patted my leg, "We'll just worry about it when and if the time comes, okay? It was just a test to see what you would say." She smiled warmly at me.

"Oh," I laughed, relieved somewhat. "Did I pass?"

"I'm still going with you tonight, aren't I?" she raised an eyebrow at me.

I smiled at her, "I suppose so. What would you like for me to cook for you, then?" I asked. For all I knew, she could be a vegetarian.

She shrugged, "I'm not picky, as long as it tastes good."

I laughed at that. "Okay then. No allergies or anything I should worry about?"

"Nope," she popped the p and grinned at me.

-----

I had just pulled the chicken enchiladas out of the oven when there was a knock at the door. I quickly set the hot pan down, before letting Alice in. I was nervous since this was a first-date situation, but a bigger part of me felt as if this was the most natural thing in the world. Especially when I saw her.

"Welcome to my humble abode," I joked, as I moved to the side to let her in.

"Thank you for inviting me over," she smiled warmly and began to take off her coat.

I moved to help her out of it, before hanging it in the coat closet. "Of course. I mean, I did have to prove that I could cook, right?"

She grinned and held up a bottle of sparkling apple cider. "I didn't know if you drank or not."

I smiled, "Thanks for the thought. I'll put it in the freezer really quick to let it chill." I told her, taking the bottle. "Uh, dinner should be ready soon, just waiting on the rice. So, if you want, make yourself comfortable." She nodded her head and smiled as I left.

I put the cider in the freezer as promised, and checked on the rice. Yep, I'm officially nervous now.

I leaned against the counter and watched her as she moved around the apartment. I tried not to laugh when I saw her re-arrange the throw pillows on the couch. I liked seeing her change things around and, as weird as it may sound, she seemed to fit in perfectly.

"Shit," I muttered, when I realized the bouquet of flowers I bought her was still siting on the counter. _Smooth Jasper. _They weren't anything special, just a bunch of wildflowers. She may not like them, but it's the thought that counts, _right_?

I looked back at her to see her looking at the various pictures of my family and friends back home that I had scattered around. I wonder what she thought of them.

"Hey Alice, could you come here a second?" I asked.

"Sure," she chirped, and I saw her tug a little on the bottom of her sweater and smooth it out as she came over to me.

"I.. uh.. got these for you when I was shopping for dinner." I told her, holding the bouquet. "You didn't seem like a traditional roses type of gal," I explained, trying to defend my choice. She took them and smelled them, smiling.

"Thank you, Jasper, they are beautiful." She reached up and gave me a peck on my cheek.

I smiled back at her, her face inches from mine. "You're welcome," I said softly. I saw her eyes flutter closed as I moved to kiss her, but we were interrupted by the buzzing of the timer. "Sorry," I said, as I pulled away and shut the timer off and took the rice off the heat.

"Dinner's ready." She smiled a little and tugged a bit on the bottom of her sweater again.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, worried that she may be uncomfortable here or something.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she blushed.

I gave her small smile while nodding. "So, would you like to eat in the living room where I can start a fire, or at the table?"

"For this, I would say the table...but if you want to eat at the coffee table that would be okay, too," she smiled, showing me her brilliant white teeth.

I pulled the cider out of the freezer and shook my head, laughing. "How about you pick a spot and I'll bring it to you?"

She laughed a little and made her way out to the living room. I stood there watching her as she left. The contour-hugging material of her jeans emphasized her ass, thus rendering me incapable of anything besides wondering if she wore a thong, g-string, or no panties underneath.

I groaned softly at the idea of finding out.

I shook my head and started thinking about genetic coding, or rather anything other than the devious acts I wanted to do to Alice, as I poured two glasses of cider.

"Do you need any help?" Alice called from the living room.

"Nope," I replied, bringing the glasses out to the living room. "I was actually gonna get the fire started really quick," I explained.

She smiled brightly and settled into her spot by the coffee table.

Luckily, it didn't take long to get the fire going since I had already used the fireplace the day before. Once I had that going, I smiled at Alice and headed back into the kitchen to get dinner. I carried the food and utensils out, suddenly thankful that my mom had sent me the food tray a few years back. _Who knows, maybe I could make Alice breakfast in bed, after all the tray is intended for that..._

I set a plate on the table in front of her, then did the same for me. "I wasn't sure how much you'd want, so I figured I'd start off small?"

_Oh, just shut up, Jasper!_

She smiled sweetly at me and, after unzipping and removing her boots, she tucked her feet up under her and began to eat. We both ate in companionable silence for a while; then, when there was only a bit left, she picked up her glass of cider and pushed herself closer to me, leaning against my shoulder. I felt my smile spread across my face and I wrapped my arm around her, pulling her closer to my chest.

"Crap," she muttered.

"What?" I asked, looking down at her.

She was looking out the window. "It's really coming down out there," she said softly. I turned to look, and she was right. It was blizzard-like conditions.

"You know, you're welcome to stay here," I offered, and felt my face heat up momentarily. "I mean, I have a spare bedroom and the door locks... not that I would invade your privacy!" I looked down and shook my head. "I would rather have you in the spare room, where I know you're safe, then trying to maneuver back home in that."

She looked slightly bemused for a second. "You mean, you wouldn't rather have me in bed with you?"

I felt my eyebrow raise at her. "Well, it would help with the heating situation. Body heat and all... but that would be ungentlemanly of me to assume you would agree to that."

She smirked up at me. "You know, the body heat factor is better when you're naked."

_Of course I know that_. "Is it now?"

She nodded, a wry smile firmly planted on her face, "I get cold on snowy nights, too..." She batted her eyes at me. "I'm so little and all."

"Well... we can't have you getting cold..." I responded, while glancing at her lips.

"So, what are you gonna do to keep me warm?" She pulled me closer.

"Kiss you?" I asked like a damned fool.

She bit her lip slightly before saying, "Yeah."

I just nodded in agreement, feeling as if I was in a trance. I cupped her cheek in one hand before slowly bringing my lips to hers. The feel of her lips against mine was like nothing I had ever felt before. Sure, I'd kissed someone before, but I swear I could feel this through every nerve in my body. I could feel her hand pulling my shirt, bringing me closer to her. Taking her lead, I wrapped my other arm around her waist, pulling until she was sitting in my lap as I gently sucked on her bottom lip.

She gasped, giving me the opportunity to touch her tongue with mine. Her taste was sweet and intoxicating, surrounding me, consuming me. My hands ghosted along her sides, gently caressing her through her sweater. She broke from the kiss to moan, just as I cupped and squeezed her breast in my hands.

_She likes that._

Taking that as my signal, I started kissing down her jaw and neck, leading a path to her exposed shoulder as my hands continued their exploration. They slowly made their way up under her shirt. Her skin was softer and smoother than silk against my touch.

Before I knew what was going on, we were both topless as she lay underneath me. The light from the fire was making her skin glow in the fading daylight. I kissed my way up from her breasts to her lips, as our hips moved together to form some kind of friction.

_Why yes, we were dry humping, don't judge._

"Alice," I said, pulling away slightly to look at her. I waited as her eyes fluttered open and focused on me.

"Yeah?" she practically moaned.

"Baby, we gotta stop..." I chewed on my lip, hoping not to upset her, but I didn't want to rush this.

She flushed a little. "Yeah you're right," she giggled breathlessly. "I think we got a little carried away."

I nodded, "Yeah... I mean, don't think I don't want to. I just didn't think you wanted to rush into this..." _Wait, am I implying that she wants more.... with me?_

She looked at my shirtless form and bit back a grin. "I think we have to go on a few more dates before you can get to home," she winked at me.

I smiled and kissed her quickly before getting up. "I'll go get you a shirt, so you don't have to sleep in your jeans..." I went into my room, quickly looking around to make sure it wasn't too bad before grabbing a shirt out of the dresser. I shook my head at how I assumed that she would want to sleep in my room, even after we were joking about it.

"I would offer you some sweat pants, but I don't think they would..." I stopped when I got a look at her. She was already dressed in my button-down shirt, curled up on the couch. "...fit?" I finished, like a dumb-ass.

"It looks so cold out," she said simply.

I nodded and sat next to her. "Yeah... are you okay?" I asked, as I placed the blanket around us.

She looked over at me and smiled "Yeah, I hope you don't mind, I took your shirt. It smells good."

I smiled at her. "Not all... I like seeing you in it." I admitted.

She turned towards me and I could see the black lace of her bra showing just inside the collar of my shirt. "So, what are we going to do for the rest of the night?"

_Shit, good question_. "Uh... cuddle and talk until we're tired?" _Wow, that's lame._

"That sounds nice." She smiled at me again.

I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her closer to me before placing a soft kiss on her temple. "Yes," I agreed before we slipped into a comfortable silence beside the fire, watching as the snow fell.

* * *

End Note: _Tis cute, no? Let me know what you think... was it a good post considering I'm behind on my witfits (I haven't stopped I've just been busy with Support Stacie and the stuff with Alsper!)? _


End file.
